


Poe Dameron loves New Year's Eve

by scorpius_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Disney Movies, Ex-Soldier Finn, Fluff and Angst, Flying Instructor Poe, M/M, Modern AU, New Year's Eve, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpius_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/scorpius_cinnamon_roll
Summary: New Year's Eve has been Poe's favourite day ever since he was a little kid, so imagine his dismay when he discovers his boyfriend does not share his enthusiasm for the holiday.





	Poe Dameron loves New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an art class because Oscar Isaac's face is a work of art

Poe Dameron loved New Year's Eve, no, scratch that, in Poe Dameron's eyes there was literally no day greater than New Year's Eve.

Sure, Christmas was okay, but at the end of the day, it was little overrated. Presents and food were nice but New Year's signified new beginnings, it was the only time of year where he felt like everyone else was just as passionate about fixing the world as he was.

He chose to ignore the fact that most of the resolutions people made were drunken ones, or that the majority of people had generally broken them by the time January sales were over. He loved to listen to his friends talk about how this would be the year, it made him feel like there was still some optimism out there.

Finn though, well Finn hated New Year's Eve with a passion, and he had gone off on a rant about it when Poe had breached the subject last Wednesday afternoon.

_"It's just messed up Poe! Nobody ever sticks to any of their so called resolutions and it's really just an excuse to get wasted and cause the police even more stress than they're already under!"_

_Poe had been taken aback, how could this perfect man hate one of his favourite things in the world this fervently, it was almost like Finn had insulted one of his best friends._

_The hurt must have been evident in his eyes because Finn cut himself off mid ramble to ask if he was okay._

_"-And another thing-" Finn paused, his eyes scanning his boyfriends face, trying to work out what was wrong. "Poe, are you okay?"_

_"What?"_

_"Sorry, if you want to do something for New Year's we could-"_

_"No, no its okay, we can just stay home, I'm not that into it anyway."_

_"Are you sure? You looked kind of sad…" Finn sounded guilty, the way he always did when he thought he'd upset Poe, even if it wasn't his fault._

_"I'm just tired," Poe explained quickly. "Long day at work y'know? I think I'll just uh-" He gestured vaguely towards the bedroom before hurrying out of the doorway._

_Finn frowned._

So that had been last week, and now here he was, New Year's Eve, working and listening to his colleagues discuss their plans for tonight.

"So Poe what are you doing?" Jess asked eagerly, knowing Poe always had the most exciting plans.

"Nothing."

"What?" His co-workers replied in unison.

"Finn's not into it so I guess we're just going to stay at home."

"But you love New Year's?" Jess pouted, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well I love Finn more," Poe snapped, trying not to feel too bad about the wounded look that passed over his friend's face.

"Whatever, I just know how much this holiday means to you," Jess said softly, keeping her voice low enough that no one in the room apart from Poe would be able to hear her. "Maybe if you try explaining things to Finn he'll understand?"

Poe sighed. "Thanks, Jess, but he really doesn't like it and it's not like I have to have some big celebration, just because-" Poe shuddered; he did not need to start thinking about old memories right now. He was going to sit at home with Finn, they would have a nice evening and snuggle. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Turns out it wasn't nice, it wasn't nice at all.

Apparently, Finn's hatred for the start of a New Year had put him in a foul mood, and he had barely spoken to Poe all evening. The flying instructor was actually starting to become a little annoyed, he'd already agreed to stay in and not celebrate, the least his boyfriend could do was humour him with a smile. He popped open the bottle of wine and took a swig of it before pouring some into two glasses. If he wasn't going to party, he was at least going to drink.

He plastered a grin on his own face, hoping it might cheer Finn up, and carefully carried the bottle and glasses into the living room, where Finn was sat on the couch glaring at the news.

"Surely there are more important things going on than this!" the ex-soldier scowled, gesturing to the information being given about how many parties were going on in New York.

Poe had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just change the channel?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice calm.

"It's all just crappy films about stupid resolutions or tv shows that think it's necessary to start the countdown five hours before midnight," he huffed.

Poe tried to hand Finn his wine, but the other man shrugged him off.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to give you a glass of wine."

"I don't like New Year's.

"No shit," Poe muttered under his breath.

"I don't think we should drink, it gives in to the whole commercial nature of today."

"Suit yourself," Poe mumbled, pouring Finn's drink into his own. "I don't give a fuck about commercialism!" He downed the wine and ignored the way Finn was glaring at him.

Poe tried to have some sympathy, he had his reasons for how much he loved today, so maybe Finn had his reasons for despising it.

"Look I know you hate today, but do you think maybe we could cuddle and eat a shit tonne of ice cream and maybe watch some stupid Disney movie?" he half asked, half begged.

Finn bit his lip, before shooting Poe a small smile.

"Yeah sure, sorry for being so grumpy," he mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"It's alright, now do you want Rocky Road of Mango sorbet?"

"Obviously mango, I still don't know how you eat that other sugary crap," Finn chuckled, as Poe clutched his chest in mock horror, pretending to be deeply offended as he left the room to locate the spoons and tubs of ice cream.

Four hours and two Disney films later Poe and Finn were snuggled on the couch, Poe was dipping Oreos from a packet he had found at the very back of the cupboard (no they have not expired Finn you twat!) into his glass of wine. The credits for Inside Out started to roll and Finn grabbed the remote the turn the TV off, but accidentally pressed the wrong button, causing the channel to change. Suddenly the voice of some new presenter counting down filled the room.

Poe felt his chest tighten and the scowl returned to Finn's face.

This was all wrong Poe thought to himself miserably, not once since he was eleven years old had he missed out on counting down, out loud, to midnight. Yet here he was, watching people chant "3-2-1" and before he knew it the clocks had struck twelve. He'd missed it.

He had also drunk a lot of wine. So no one could really blame him for wanting to burst into tears. He kept them in though, if he started crying now he would have to explain things to Finn, and he really wasn't in the mood for a conversation about his feelings.

"I'm feeling a bit sick," he muttered. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"I told you not to eat those Oreos," Finn teased. Despite his jokey tone, however, he did reach out a hand to squeeze Poe's as the older man stood up. "Seriously though are you okay? You're a little pale?"

"I'll be fine," Poe replied quietly. "I think I just had a bit too much wine."

He trailed off towards the bedroom, ignoring the feeling of Finn's eyes on his retreating form.

He realised, once he was stood next to the bed, that he actually did feel a little nauseated. That's what he got for trying to drink and eat away his feelings all night.

He changed into his own pyjama bottoms, and Finn's most oversized jumper, and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over his head.

It was in his little cocoon of warmth that he finally allowed a few lone tears to trickle down his face. Unfortunately, Poe had never been the best a suppressing his emotions though, and before he knew it he was sobbing into his pillow, desperately trying to remain silent so that Finn wouldn't be able to hear him.

Of course, Finn did though, he always did.

"Poe?" the younger man called cautiously from the doorway.

Poe pressed his face harder into his pillow and pulled his blanket even more tightly around his shoulders.

Finn sat down next to him on the bed and ran his hands through Poe's dark curls. "Your stomach really hurts huh?"

He shook his head.

"Babe, what's going on?"

Poe shifted his body so he was lying on his side, allowing him to face Finn, who was looking down at him with nothing but the purest level of concern.

"Do you want me to call a Doctor?"

"Finn I'm not sick relax."

"But you said-"

"My stomach is a bit queasy but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for being so down all evening," Finn said quietly, laying down on the bed himself, wrapping his arms around Poe, who lifted his head up and placed it on his boyfriend's chest.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," he replied truthfully.

"Poe, I want you to answer this honestly, okay?"

Poe frowned but nodded.

"Did you want to do something for New Year's Eve?"

Poe closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into the soft cotton of Finn's t-shirt.

"My Mom died around this time of year," he explained quietly.

Finn's eyes widened. Poe continued.

"When the New Year started it was the first one I had without her," he sniffled, "and I thought it would be shit, but my dad took me out and it was the first good day I'd had since, well since she died."

He knew the tears were still streaming down his face but made no effort to wipe them away.

Finn stroked his hair gently. "Poe I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault," he sighed, rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Poe-"

"Just go to sleep Finn, I'm too tired to talk right now."

This was the worst New Year's Eve ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no explanation for this, I hope anyone who has actually read it though enjoys it :) If you did please leave comments and kudos and the secind chapter will hopefully be up soon!


End file.
